The present model of industrial utility regards an attachment which is able to support a three point hitch type rake and is applied to the rear of an agricultural tractor. Its structure has been so devised, in order to allow for a greater versatility in its uses, according to the working necessities of the rake. In fact, with a simple action on the central pivot and on the side regulating assembly it is possible to orientate the same on the right hand side and on the left hand side, effecting a 180 degree rotation.
The three points of anchorage are constantly fixed to the tractor.
The attachment of a rake to this attachment is obtained with a cylindrical tube into which the male attachment of the rake is fitted and is locked into position with a suitable pin or bolt. As this point of junction is hinged to the structure, it is possible to obtain angular adjustments through a side bar which has many holes and can also be adjusted. This bar joins the supporting tube to the structure of the anchorage of the three points.
Furthermore, a spring will be used so that the attachment can oscillate during transport and during the working phase of the rake.
The simplicity of the structure and its versatile operations added to the fact that it is easy to handle for the operator, makes this attachment very competitive in its specific market section.